


You can take my breath away

by LadyMD



Series: Saving Jon Snow & Other Extreme Sports [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack-ish, Damsel Jon, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Jon Targaryen - Freeform, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon gets wiped out, Rescue kink, Sansa is a lifeguard, Saving Jon Snow and other extreme sports, They can have the boat we've got the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: "You can take my breath away...or you know, give it back."Jon hated jet skiing or any water sport for that matter. But this year, the Targaryens chose to spend their long weekend at one of the resorts at the Trident. Forced to try the sport, he gets expectedly wiped out much to his horror but the next thing he sees is a flash of white and a blaze of red and sudden warm lips covering his own.





	You can take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have had it with the boat bang so here's a scenario where Jon gets thrown in the water and Sansa fcking Stark rescues him again like she always does in the show. Anyway. I think I'll make a series of stories where Sansa rescues Jon in different scenarios again and again but they don't end up in boat bang for thanks and comfort. They do it for so much more.
> 
> The title is from the cheesy Enrique Iglesias song, Hero.

This is a bad idea.

That's what Jon Targaryen thought before he was dragged into water skiing. 

It was fine at first when it was him who was on the jetski, with his aunt Dany doing the skiing. 

_"I swear to the Seven if you don't drive me, I will shave all your curls off Jaeharys!"_

Oh yes, he could still remember the shrieking and glaring Dany gave him when he flat out refused. 

He still refused.

It was the  _guilt_ that got him to agree.

His father was in lunch meeting because this was a working vacation while his prick of an uncle Viserys couldn't be swayed because all he wanted to do was drink Mai Tais while Aegon was driving for Rhaenys using her cream colored jet ski, _Viserion_. So that really left  _him._

When Dany's fuming and death threats didn't work on Jon, she switched to another tactic.  _Emotional blackmail._

 _"Rhaenys is so lucky to have a supportive brother. Whereas I got stuck with two brothers who neglect me, one to his duty, one to his vanity,"_ she pouted, her purple eyes misting.  _"I just wanted to try out my new jet ski. I was so excited to test Drogon. But I guess it's not meant to be."_

 

Jon swiped his hand over his face then and offered before Dany cries and he'd  _never_ hear the end of it from everyone. She was the darling dragon - the highly favored, the breaker of wills. 

"Fine, but when I'm driving I'm using  _Rhaegal,"_ he grumbled. Making his way over to his green jetski. 

Dany hugged him then and there they were. 

It took some time but Jon figured out the  true reason Rhaenys and Dany insisted on doing the skiing, performing tricks and all.

It was the lifeguard.

A tall guy with broad shoulders and red curly hair. 

The two of them kept winking at him, waving at him and all the mooning. But this guy, he could tell, took his job seriously. While he did manage to smile back at them from time to time, his eyes were glued to each and everyone on the water much to the girls' disappointment. 

"Why don't you just go up to him when he's on break or when his shift is up? He's not going to return your mooning," Jon called behind Dany when they stopped for a break. 

Dany just gave him a smirk. "Oh I know. I'm just making sure I'm on his radar."

"Maybe I should just fall and pretend to drown," Rhaenys sighed from behind Aegon when they glided beside them. 

Thankfully, Aegon had had enough as well. "Alright, you girls had your fun. It's time Jon and I had our own race," his indigo eyes were flashing while his grin was challenging. "What do you say lil bro?"

"No."

His smile fell and even Rhaenys raised her brow at him. "No?"

Jon shook his head once. "No."

"Okay fine, no skiing. But how about a good ol jet ski race? I'll let you name your terms," he sing-songed.

_Fuck._ _That's interesting. Time for a little payback._

"If, and I do mean this,  _If,_ I agree and I win, will you let me use Balerion?" 

Aegon's eyes narrowed at him. Jon never did have the best record with cars. And this one was Aegon's baby - a black and red  _Bugatti Chiron,_ that flies more than drives with its sweet W16 engine. Jon can't wait to crash it...by accident of course. 

Aegon did, after all, nearly wrecked his silver  _Monza_  he called Ghost.

"Fine, but if I win, I get first dibs on asking out Val," he smirked and Jon scowled. 

Aegon didn't even  _like_ the blonde doctor Jon's been trying to work up the courage to ask out. "Deal's off. I don't like using people as bets." He said more for his honor than jealousy. 

His silver-haired brother rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you lose, Rhaegal is mine."

 _Ha! You can fucking have it. I hate water sports anyway._ He was the one smirking this time. "Deal." They shook on it. 

"Hurry up and get us back on land so we can flirt with the hot lifeguard," Rhaenys smacked her brother's back. 

"You could bounce quarter's on that bum," Dany sighed.

"Forget bouncing quarters, I want to lick that six pack while  _I'm_ bounci- _whoah!"_ Aegon laughed wildly as he cut of Rhaenys by speeding back to the banks. 

"What a dick," Dany muttered. "Don't you  _dare_ do that to me, Jon."

Jon gave her a salute before going back.

After settling on a course, Jon and Aegon started back with Dany now on her black Drogon. 

"Ready?"

Aegon winked at her while Jon just rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, on your mark--ready--get set-- _go!"_

Their dragons roared to life as they sped off the water so fast Jon wasn't sure they were actually touching the water. 

"Take it easy on Rhaegal, little Jon, wouldn't want my new jet to get wrecked," Aegon shouted over to him.

Jon pushed until he was a hair ahead of Aegon. "Yeah? Well I can't wait to test Balerion in Dorne with all the sand and st--

_"WATCH OUT!!!"_

_"TURN! YOU IDIOT, TURN!"_

But it was too late. 

Jon hit a rock, throwing him off and straight under the water. 

The impact was so fast and great that he lost consciousness for a second before coming to again, struggling to come up but his foot was still stuck to the harness attached to Rhaegal - well, attached to the scrap of metal that was fast sinking both of them.  _Just how big was the rock?_

 

He was losing oxygen fast, his vision becoming blurred with pin points of light while his limbs felt like lead.

He continued struggling for a while before he couldn't keep holding his breath anymore, exhaling one big bubble before his eyes started closing.

 

And then he saw it.

A flash of white and red from the surface coming towards him.

It might've been his mind playing tricks but he saw a pale hand stretching towards him.

Instinctively he reached out but he never found out if the hand was real or not once the darkness overwhelmed him.

Images.

Blurred images.

Flashes.

They came and went as he drifted in and out but they were all the same.

Red and white and the sensation of being pulled.

The next time he came to, the frantic voices of his family barely registered his still fogged up mind.

All he could see was red. So much red and touching. 

He was about to choke out water when he felt wet warm lips covering his own, two fingers pinching his nose, while he also felt fingers tilting his chin up. 

He tried to speak but it came out as a groan and immediately, the warmth left him and he was choking out water painfully, wheezing and hacking out as he felt the grassy bank beneath him. When he was done, his head hurt so much that he shut his eyes and groaned again.

"What's his name?"

He heard a pleasant feminine yet roughened voice ask.

"J-Jon," he heard Dany sobbed. 

He felt a hand then on his shoulder. 

"Jon? Hey Jon? Are you with us?"

He managed to squint an eye open and immediately his jaw dropped. 

Leaning, practically hovering above him, one arm braced beside his right side, her right hand still on his left shoulder was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Beautiful and wet, he noted, seeing the drops of water running down her face and body. 

Her eyes were the bluest blue he's ever seen, he locked gaze with it. Her pink lips were parted as she was still steadying her breathing, his eyes darting lower to her heaving chest that he only needed to move a bit forward to graze with how close it was, his eyes quickly shot back up when he realized he was staring, noting instead her long fiery red hair that seemed to burn under the sun, wet and plastered against her forehead and her long white neck - 

Her eyes shifted back to Dany or Rhaenys or he doesn't know, Meryn Trant or whoever he didn't care at the moment, willing her with his mind to look at him again while he panted below her.

She did and he saw her full lips move again. "Jon? How are you feeling?"

"My chest feels a little tight. Throat burning. Headache," he gritted. 

"Do you know where you are? What day is it? Who you're with?" 

He swallowed and it hurt but he can't not answer this woman who he didn't know why she was there. "Green Fork. Friday. My family," he looked over the relative nearest him and saw Rhaenys. "Rhaenys."

Rhaenys was crying and smiling but before anyone could get near him, the redhead shook her head at them. "I'm almost done."

She looked back at him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "I didn't see the rock. Fell under. Got stuck on the life cord then a flash of red...and a hand."

Her lips quirked up on one corner. "Ah. I see." 

"C-can I sit up now?" 

She nodded and leant back on her knees and that was when I saw that she was wearing the standard red bathing suit with the white cross on the chest and a silver whistle dangling on her neck. 

_Fuck._

"Y-you're, you're," he sputtered and on the background he could hear snickering.

She leant forward and helped him sit up by putting her arms around him, making him feel warm despite the cool water drying on his body. She giggled. "You gave your siblings a fright there."

She let go once Jon was sitting up on his own, assuming her previous position of half kneeling across from him. "My brother and I tried to warn you about the giant rock you hit." She pointed towards it and it was indeed a massive rock where below it bits and pieces of his green jet was floating about.

"Your jet got completely smashed and you were brought down by the life cord still attached. I had to cut you out," she gestured with her hand.

"You - it was you - the hand - you  _saved_ me," he said almost reverently. 

Her cheeks colored as she pushed some of the wet strands on her forehead away.

"Oh you should've seen it Jon," Dany looked at him with a knowing grin. "She swam so fast then dove for you and she pulled you out. Did you know you stopped breathing from then?" She paled at that as a look of horror flashed her eyes before she shook her head. "She had to start giving you rescue breaths  _while_ pulling you towards her brother's life raft where she continued breathing for you once you were on it."

It was Jon's turn to blush as he tried picturing it then cringe that it actually happened. 

What did they say about how funny the universe was? That the day you find the love of your life you'd be on your worst appearance? 

Seven hells what a fool he must look like to this gorgeous woman who had to save his life when he was doing something stupid? 

Why didn't he just die then?

He covered his face with his hands and groaned.

He jumped when he felt a hand on top of his then that his arms flew to his sides as two deft hands started examining his head. 

"Are you okay? I didn't see if you hit your head but I didn't see any bleeding before? Where does it hurt?" 

He could barely understand what she was asking. He was too busy analyzing their proximity. 

She was so so close that he wanted nothing more but to lick away the droplets on her neck and lower. 

More snickering in the background that he snapped out of it and was greeted by those blue eyes again, filled with concern that even if he didn't drown in the Trident, he just might in these blues. 

He shook his head but the motion made him wince. "I-I'm fine. A little lightheaded."

She sat back down and nodded but her eyes still analyzed him.

Just then the lifeguard - the only lifeguard he saw before, the one the girls were ogling jogged up to her, gave him a one over before addressing his savior.

"Is he okay, sis? Do we need to take him to the hospital?" _sis? Ah that explains the red hair and the blue ey_ es.

"I don't know. Oh you're shivering!" He watched as her brother opened his kit and handed her a blanket. "I don't think you need to go to the hospital," she said softly draping the towel over his shoulders. "But we do need to observe you back at the first aid tent for at least four hours. But we can still take you to the ER if you prefer to be observed there," she then handed him an oxygen mask attached to a small tank her brother gave out next. "I'll need you to breathe on this for every few moments." 

He obeyed but he couldn't face her, feeling ashamed. 

"Hey, this happens a lot you know."

His eyes shot up and Jon saw her give him an understanding smile. 

He put the mask down and he swore he was melting under her gaze when he realized he hasn't even thanked her yet. But before he could even thank her, his family interrupted.

"Can we hug him now?" Dany asked.

She smiled and nodded at her. "But gently."

At once two sets of arms wrapped around him. "Oh my brother will  _kill_ me if you drowned!" 

"Gee, thanks for the concern, Dany."

"Aegon! Get over here and apologize to Jon. It's your damn fault!" Rhaenys ordered his brother. "Jon, I'm glad you're okay." 

"Thanks now I know who gets the biggest christmas gift from me."

Aegon smiled at him sheepishly when he crouched beside him. "Sorry. I'm glad you're not dead. I jumped in the water right away but your gorgeous lifeguard was like a mermaid, she got to you first. Thank goodness we have such brave, strong, and not to mention, gorgeous rescuers like Miss Stark around," he grinned purposefully at her who blushed.

Her brother raised a brow then and stepped closer to her. "A blessing and a curse. You should see the ridiculous boys we had to ban for pulling fake drownings when it's her shift," he shook his head. 

"Oh, I bet you have your share too handsome," Dany purred.

"Yeah, you were so very brave as well," Rhaenys batted her lashes at him. "What's your name again?"

"Robb," he coughed, his ears reddening. "Anyway, my shift is over." The two girls grinned eagerly but he walked over to Jon then. "I'll take you to the tent now if you're okay to move." 

"I'll come with you," Rhaenys walked close.

"Me too."

Jon rolled his eyes. "No. I'm  _fine."_ He then looked at his savior who was eyeing him curiously. "Thank you Miss Stark."

She crouched in front of him and offered a hand. "Sansa. Just Sansa." 

"Sansa," he tested. "That's a beautiful name." He almost cringed at how corny that sounded. Aegon agreed, cackling behind him.

Sansa blushed but brushed it off by offering her hand again. "Can you stand?"

"I'll try."

He took her hand then, marveling for a moment at the feel of her small hand in his larger one. His legs felt wobbly and before he knew it, he was leaning against her as her arm darted around his shoulders to support him. "Whoa, easy now."

Dany looked at him then and smirked just for him before plastering an innocent smile at Robb. "Maybe Sansa should take him there? Like a little break. She  _did_ just rescue someone." 

At that moment Jon wanted to hug his aunt, he looked at Robb with hopeful eyes but was met with narrowed ones. 

"Maybe I should. That way, We can endorse better and I'll come back right away to relieve you," Jon almost had his jaw drop when he saw Sansa give her brother the same innocent look Dany just gave him.

Robb rubbed a hand down his face and nodded. "Fine."

It was only a second but he swore he saw Dany and Sansa exchange smirks. 

Sansa then walked towards him, her luscious hips swaying while water still kept running over her perfect body.  _Fuck, don't go there. It won't do to get turned on in trunks._

She wrapped an arm loosely around his waist and picked up the oxygen tank with her other hand. "Ready to go Mr. Targaryen?"

"Jon."

She grinned wider, "Jon. Will you follow me then?"

_Where? To the seven heavens? To Old Valyria? To all seven hells? Yes! Anywhere!_

They started walking and Jon was very aware where their bodies were touching. 

"Sansa," he tested.

"Yes Jon," he felt tingles whenever she said his name. 

"Really, thank you for, erm, saving me."

She giggled. "Just doing my job."

"Still, thanks," he insisted.

She stopped then and moved in front of him, eyeing him up and down that he almost whimpered at how hot and cold she was making him feel. 

"I had to literally push Robb and order him to get the life raft just so I'd be the one to dive in after you," she said in a low voice, her hand tugging at one of his curls.

He didn't know how long he gaped at her thinking of her words. "R-really?"

She smirked sexily. "Someone's got to save that cute bum," she winked at him before reddening, turning away and biting her lip. 

Her sudden shyness gave him a boost of confidence as he turned her around and pressed her to the nearest wall - which was actually a shed. "I'm feeling a little lightheaded, maybe I need more rescue breaths."

She balked at him before cracking into a smile. "Well then, I am bound by oath to del-

Jon didn't give her time to finish, leaning forward and kissing her despite the aching of his chest and head. 

She broke off for air but he started kissing and licking away the droplets that were still on her neck and shoulder like he's been wanting to do since he saw them. 

The blanket dropped and Jon shivered. "Wait - you're cold."

He pressed himself against her then and whispered in her ear. "Lucky for me, my savior is warm." He sucked on her lobe making her moan and that moan made him hard.

She felt it. "Wait - you won't be ready for that yet."

"I'm the peak of health thanks to you," he was panting from her and from pain but he didn't care.

She pushed. "No one's  _peaking_ unless you've rested your lungs."

He groaned and relented. 

Sansa chuckled while she picked up the blanket, draped it back around him, and offered the mask again. "Come on, be a good boy."

He perked up at that. "If I be a good boy, will I get a reward?"

She pouted. "And here I was, saving your life and all and  _I_ have to reward you?"

He grinned at her then and pulled her flush to him again. "The second I get a green light, I will dedicate my life to  _serving_ my savior her every need and want."

She squeaked then and Jon grinned wider leaning down to kiss her again but she ducked quickly and smacked his ass -  _hard._

With a cocked brow she grinned at him. "Naughty boy now come on. The faster I get you there, the faster you get your green light."

"Yes ma'am!"

She wrapped her arm around him again while Jon kept trying to steal kisses from her. "That's it, mask on until we get there. Stop it. I need to go back to my post."

"I don't think your brother would mind staying for awhile," he whined.

Sansa giggled. "Your sister and...cousin? Are quite a pair."

"Aunt and sister actually."

"I see," she grinned before cringing. "I just hope they make sound decisions."

"Well they'll definitely make sounds," he couldn't help it. "Still, really, I owe you my life Sansa."

"Oh, stop. Really, it's nothing," she reddened.

"But you will, won't you?'

"Will what?"

He half-smiled hopefully. "Let me show my gratitude."

She looked away but he could see her blushing and smiling. "You really don't have to. It was my pleasure to save you. And when I took this job, I don't expect anything back. Seeing you're okay is enough for me. I'm happy I got to help, really."

Jon's eyes softened.  _How perfect was she?_  

"I  _insist._ Please. Help me get my manly dignity back."

She sighed then rolled her eyes before chuckling. "Fine. I _might_ slip you my number. Emphasis on _might._ "

"Or, I could drown again on your shift and you have no choice but to give me rescue breaths again." 

She turned and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

She sighed again. "Well, we're here. In you go."

He touched her arm. "Wait, really, please let me take you out sometime?" 

She considered him before smirking. Saying nothing while pushing him inside where he was immediately ushered in by a nurse. "Sansa?" he looked over his shoulder while Sansa was mid-explaining to the doctor on duty. 

She just winked at him before continuing her narration with the doctor.

While the nurse led him to sit on a gurney and instructed him to take it easy and keep puffing on the mask every few seconds, his eyes never left his sexy savior.

His heart was skipping when she started walking towards him. 

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Sansa-"

She leant down and hugged him then but it was over before he even knew it was happening. 

With a final kiss to his cheek that left him breathless, she smiled at him one final time before leaving with a wave.

Leaving him to groan and contemplate life. 

Of course a goddess like her wouldn't be interested in someone like him. 

If anything, she'd probably go for Aegon.  _Fucking Aegon._

But then the doctor interrupted his dark thoughts as he examined him, asked him questions, then instructed him to continue as before. 

"Oh and because I  _know_ how it feels, I'm giving you this early  _if_ you promise to be a good patient for the next four hours," Dr. Patrek Mallister, his coat read. 

"I will," he said immediately, dying of anticipation.

Dr. Mallister gave him a slip of paper with writings in green ink. His face broke into a huge grin when he saw that below her name in elegant script, was Sansa Stark's number.

"Must've been a hell of a rescue," Dr. Mallister whistled.

"I'm just lucky, I guess," he barely answered still staring at the note. 

The doctor snorted and started muttering about 'nearly drowning' and 'luck' while he saw to another patient. 

Life was truly funny. 

It took taking his breath away to find a woman who both gave him his breath back but took it away later on anyway. 

He's definitely going to call in for more rescue breaths from her. 

_Especially after he's shown her his deepest, sincerest, gratitude while on his knees before her._

He smirked while puffing on the mask. 

Better stock up now before he goes...under...again. 

And again.

And there he found a new kink.

_Getting rescued and finding ways to earn it._

He leant back and imagined ways of getting her to rescue him again. 

_Maybe I'll need chest compressions next time._

_Or what was that move before? Sometimes rescuers give a...wank to show responsiveness? Fuck that's hot._

I should get a t-shirt that says, "Sansa Stark saved my life." 

...and wear it every time after she fucks me. 

Yes. Definitely getting a t-shirt if she does. 

 


End file.
